gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 633
Summary During a full moon, the Four Heavenly Kings sit around a campfire, talking about what to name themselves. Gintoki notes on how they and their army may be named "Imperial Army" if they win the war or "Rebel Army" if they lose. And Katsura adds on that they will never gain the imperial moniker as it was they who attacked the country no matter what they fight for. Takasugi didn't care about the nickname as long as they knew what it was that they were doing and fighting for. He then mocks them for wanting to be called "Imperial Army". He and Gintoki then devolved into an argument after Gintoki counter-mocks Takasugi for giving the "edgy" name Kiheitai to his unit. Katsura looks at the moon and concludes that they will never be called as such even if they finally change the government, as unruly children remain so where ever they go. In the present, Enshou's faction is being constantly mowed down by Takasugi and his Kiheitai. Sakamoto was glad Takasugi made it here and Katsura adds that he will still fight him while both men and their respective organizations join the fray. The Kiheitai leader didn't mind fighting them since he's fighting the universe anyhow; Katsura mocks him for his usual boasts. The one-eyed man smirks while saying that taking the universe and Japan were the same to him. But no matter what, he knew of one person that will stand in his way; as long as that person doesn't fall, Takasugi won't succeed. Sakamoto concludes that Earth is safe and they can go all out; Takasugi counters that it means they can capture the universe with no interference. Katsura concludes that they must get Takasugi to help them and the extremist Joui responds that he'll do what ever he has to stop the war and defeat Utsuro and he will throw all he is, the Kiheitai leader and the Shouka Sonjuku student, into this battle. The arrival of reinforcements for the enemy interrupts them and Shijaku warns them about the increasing danger of the influx. Takasugi tells them to go on ahead as he'll stop the Hinokagutsuchi and kill Enshou, in turn they should take care of the Shogun. He then greets the stunned Nobu Nobu and apologizes for having such a crisis falling on his lap just after he became Japan's leader. He adds that he may have both betrayed and been betrayed but tells him that his friends and the samurai won't abandon him or the country. Before Takasugi could continue, they are hit by bazooka fire, said man survives and retaliates followed by everyone else. While running with them, Nobu Nobu agrees with his former ally since when the country was in trouble and his retainers abandoned him and the country to flee, it was thanks to the samurai, specifically the Four Kings, who continued to fight despite becoming the country's "enemy". He out loud declares to the gathered men that he and the country will never betray and abandon them again and will fight and fall alongside them. He almost calls them the Imperial Army but is interrupted by Katsura, who insists that the title "Rebel Army" suits them better. Nobu Nobu concedes before concluding his speech, he and Earth will become part of and fight alongside the Rebel Army. Characters * Sakata Gintoki * Jouishishi ** Katsura Kotarou ** Elizabeth (cameo) * Kaientai ** Sakamoto Tatsuma ** Mutsu (cameo) * Kiheitai ** Takasugi Shinsuke ** Takechi Henpeita (cameo) ** Kijima Matako (cameo) ** Kawakami Bansai (cameo) * Shijaku * Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu * Prince Hata (cameo) * Hasegawa Taizou (cameo) Category:Chapters